That's Hollywood!
by Noah Diggory
Summary: 20 TV Characters from 5 different shows are pinned against each other and forced to fight to the deaths, the first season of the action packed reality series "That's Hollywood!" is sure to be exciting! Who will survive, and who will fall?
1. Intro

**Note From Author: **_Hello everyone! This is my very first story on here, and I am not completely sure what I'm doing, so bear with me! This story is inspired by The Hunger Games by Suzanne Collins, I am not by any means trying to steal her work, this is just going to be a similar idea. If you have seen anything like this before I am not trying to copy it, as I said, I'm new here so I wouldn't know. That's basically it, I hope you enjoy!_

***DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any of the characters used ****unless stated otherwise****!***

"_**Hollywood… The land where dreams come true. The dreams of few, of course. For the others, this place is a nightmare… but that's Hollywood."**_

**Welcome to "That's Hollywood!", the first reality show to ever pin twenty television stars against each other, forcing them to fight to the deaths! Five popular TV shows must offer up four Cast Members, two boys and two girls, who will fight for their survival. This is season one and we have some great competitors, so without further introduction, meet your 2012 "That's Hollywood!" Cast Members…**

**Cast Members (Will Contain Spoilers)**

The Big Bang Theory

1. Sheldon Cooper

2. Leonard Hofstadter

3. Penny

4. Amy Farrah Fowler*****

Glee

1. Finn Hudson

2. Rachel Berry

3. Quinn Fabray

4. Noah "Puck" Puckerman

Modern Family

1. Phil Dunphy

2. Claire Dunphy

3. Jay Pritchett*****

4. Gloria Pritchett

The Vampire Diaries

1. Stefan Salvatore

2. Elena Gilbert

3. Damon Salvatore

4. Bonnie Bennett*****

Jersey Shore

1. Nicole "Snooki" Polizzi

2. Mike "The Situation" Sorrentino

3. Jenni "JWoww" Farley

4. Vinny Guadagnino

**(* = Dead)**

**Well, those are our official Cast Members for the first annual "That's Hollywood!" Reality Show Competition! Stay tuned to find out who makes it, and who misses out on their dreams…**


	2. Episode One: Action!

**Episode One "Action!"**

The twenty Cast Members slowly descended down into the first "That's Hollywood!" arena, they all looked extremely nervous and confused, they had no idea what they were in for. This year's arena was set in a city, it had lots of tall buildings and stores, and there were five streets that were set up parallel to each other. The Cast Members started on the street in the middle, right in the center of it. They descended down in telephone booths, hung by wires in a straight line. The telephone booths finally reached the ground, everyone looked around through the glass to get a feel for the arena. Some looked excited, like the cast of Jersey Shore, who all seemed to be eying out the nearest liquor store. Others like the cast of The Big Bang Theory looked terrified, the only violence they'd ever engaged in was virtual, and harmless. At the end of this middle street was a large stage that held various weapons and other necessities, it was in front of the Cast Members, but about 500 meters away from them. A projector screen lowered down from the top of the stage, each Cast Member watched nervously, waiting for what was about to happen. The screen flashed on and it was an old fashioned Hollywood countdown: 3… 2… 1… Action!

The doors of the booths opened slowly, some people went straight for the stage, while others took to hiding. JWoww of Jersey Shore was one of the first out and fasted, she knew what she was doing. She was followed by Mike, who while on his way took out a wheezing Jay by smashing his face through the glass of Jay's booth, admiring the scene with a twisted smirk. Stefan and Damon darted for the nearest building, as the hot Hollywood sun was burning their vampire skin, Stefan held Elena in his arms to protect her. Bonnie was left behind though, and even with her witch powers she couldn't defend herself against Snooki, who beat her motionless and to the ground within seconds. The nerds of The Big Bang Theory ran into a building in the opposite direction of the vampires, the four of them gasping for air upon arrival. They were all exhausted except for Penny, whose Nebraskan farm experience will be a big advantage to her in these games.

"We should hide…" Leonard suggested, and they all agreed, following him up to the higher floors. Phil, Gloria and Claire decided to follow them in, agreeing that they had more strength then the nerds. They crept into the building, it seemed to be an apartment building, the perfect hiding place.

"Hello?" Gloria called, her Columbian accent echoed throughout the building. She shrugged at the sign of no response and they headed into the elevator, going up to the top. The cast of The Big Bang Theory had also decided to hide at the top, they stood in the hallway and approached a random door.

"It's not opening…" Leonard said as he struggled to open the door, the others watched tentatively.

Sheldon stepped towards him, "Perhaps you will need a key…" He suggested, causing Leonard to swear under his breath.

"That means we'll have to go back to the lobby!" He cried, afraid of what might be waiting for them down there. Penny put her hand on Leonard's shoulder comfortingly, gazing up at him nervously. "You and Amy stay here, and Penny and I will go down to the lobby." Leonard ordered, and everybody nodded obediently. Sheldon and Amy watched as they entered the elevator, and just as the doors closed the ones beside opened, causing a dinging noise. Sheldon and Amy exchanged confused looks, but then realized what happened. They turned to run down the hallway, but Gloria already had a hold on Amy's shoulder, and she spun her around so they were face to face.

"Run, Sheldon!" Amy cried, just before Gloria wrapped her hands around Amy's neck. Sheldon gasped, but he knew he had to leave.

"Goodbye Amy Farrah Fowler." Sheldon whispered sadly, jumping into the elevator Gloria, Phil and Clair had come up in, pressing the "L" button before anyone could stop him. Amy whimpered as she watched the doors close, squeezing her eyes tightly, gasping for air. Gloria slammed her against the wall and Amy winced in pain, she kicked Gloria off of her and started down the hall, but she was stopped by Claire kicking her in the back. She fell to the ground and cried hopelessly, screaming as Gloria picked her up by her shoulders. In one motion Gloria swung Amy in the direction of the window, Amy broke through the glass, plummeting down 18 stories to her death.

_**The screen fades to black and the credits begin, rolling down as sad music played. Jay Pritchett… Bonnie Bennett… Amy Farrah Fowler… and once the screen was black again, two white words faded into view: Stay Tuned.**_


End file.
